Fireflies
by Chrysluv257
Summary: Arcing and eyebrow, he whispered, "What do you want?"  "You," she whispered in his ear.  BulmaxVegeta ONESHOT!


{Author's Note}

Hey! This is my first fanfiction...and I'm really open to any comments. Bash it, compliment it, or critique it, I don't really care, but I would prefer compliments and critiques...

Anyway, I am a HUGE Bulma and Vegeta fan, (sorry if you aren't, but hey, why would you be reading this if you weren't?) and I came up with this story!

_Thoughts_

Reality

...

Dream

...

Reality

That should help you guys...:P

Enjoy~

Fireflies

There she was, twirling and laughing in the moonlight. He held the towel tighter around his neck now, remembering his dream about her.

_To think she was still with that stupid human!_

A low growl formed in the back of his throat. He remembered the way he flaunted her as if she were some prize that he, the Prince of all Saiyans, could never come close to having. The way the Earthling held her and kissed her made him want to…

_**RIP!**_

He looked at the towel he was holding, which was now ripped in two, but what did he care? The woman was filthy rich, making it no concern of his how many towels or items he broke in her house. She would simply use it as an excuse to go shop until she had bought a whole store of clothing and various junk!

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked off of the balcony and into his room. He put his hands on his sides and looked around the room. Saiyans didn't have use for dull material things.

_Except for that damn woman!_

He scowled as he pulled up the cargo pants Bunny had bought him. Having no need for a shirt, he threw his ripped towel in the waste basket and threw his other towel down the laundry shoot.

"Vegeta, dear!" Mrs. Briefs' loud and obnoxious voice rang through his ears. He opened his bedroom door to see the woman standing there in her apron. "Oh! You shocked me there, Vegeta!"

Vegeta just grunted and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"I was wondering if you would come out and join us. We're having dinner late tonight because Mr. Briefs is working late. I'm making hamburgers!"

Vegeta just walked out the door and passed her, not wanting to deal with the woman's antics.

"Oh...Okay," Bunny smiled. "I guess I'll make some more hamburgers then..."

Ignoring her, he walked down the staircase. He reached the first floor and walked out the front door, knowing where he would like to spend some time in.

The blue-haired vixen was lying in the grass with the weirdest expression on her face. She looked as if she were in bliss with her eyelids covering half of her sapphire eyes. Her full lips were curved into a relaxed smile, reminding him of his dream…

...

"Vegeta."

Vegeta turned to see the woman in a tight, black dress that exaggerated her beautiful curves. Her hair was down and wind-blown; her lips were full and as red as blood. She leaned on the door frame of his room, giving him a look that made him want to swoop her up in his arms and make her pay for it, but he didn't. He just stared at her with his snow cold gaze.

It didn't seem to make her scared of him because she boldly stepped forward with her high-heels clacking against the wood floor. She was now in his personal space, standing inches from him, and she stared up at him with a whimsical look upon her face. Her full lips were now curved into a lazy smile…

...

"Vegeta!"

The sound of his name broke him from his daze. He scowled at the owner of the voice, knowing he was acting out of sheer opposite of how he wanted to act.

"What is it, Woman?" he asked, crossing his powerful arms over his bare, scarred chest.

"Why don't you join me?" she asked patting the ground next to her.

He arched a black eyebrow at her, "When did you start thinking that _I _would enjoy your company?"

"Jeez, Veggie! I just wanted to—"

"Don't call me that! I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!" he growled walking over to her side to look down at her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, frowning at him. "I was just trying to be nice and get to know you a little bit!"

He snorted, "Why would you want to get to know me?"

"Because, Vegeta, you have been living in my house for a long time now, and I want to know who you are," she replied, smiling up at him._ Do I really want to do this?_

Vegeta smirked, "Okay, Woman. You asked for it."

He sat down in the grass next to her, leaning back on his arms. He saw her eyes linger at his naked chest before they stared into his eyes…

...

Her blue eyes were deceiving as they stared into his. They were always his window to her head, to what she was thinking, but now, looking at her, he realized he couldn't tell what her intentions were.

_Has she lost her mind? What is she doing here, in my room, dressed like that…?_

She put her tiny pointer finger on his sweaty, bare chest. He looked at the finger, feeling as if she were lighting a match and causing his body to go aflame. He returned his eyes to her's, hoping that she couldn't see how much he wanted her.

She started trailing her finger across his chest. She stopped at his heart and flattened her warm palm over it. Even when sweating, he was cold in temperature and mind.

He put his hand over hers, taking it in his own. She looked up at him with her lips parted. Arcing and eyebrow, he whispered, "What do you want?"

A smirk came across her face. She took her hand out of his and put her arms around his neck, closing the space between them.

"You," she whispered in his ear.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he…

...

"Were you even listening to me?" Bulma asked, sitting up on one elbow to look at him.

He looked at her in the eyes, "Hmm?"

"Well then, Prince of all Saiyans, tell me something about you since we aren't interested in anything I have to say!" Bulma sat up, crossing her arms over her chest and challenging him with her eyes.

He snorted, "Fine. What do you want to know about me?"

"What was your life like before living here?" she asked, scooting closer towards him. "What did you do before you knew the existence of the Dragon Balls? Have you ever kissed a girl or dated one? Did you have any friends? Where did you live?"

Vegeta thought carefully before answering. He didn't want her to know _everything_ about him. The trivial stuff was fine, but nothing that could pose a threat to him or her.

_Since when do I care about _her_? _

He winced at the thought.

"Vegeta? Is it too painful to talk about because if it is…" Bulma put a hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around and scowled at her hand then at her. She took her hand off of his shoulder, expressionless.

He softened his face, "I purged planets before I came upon the story about the Dragon Balls," he could see Bulma flinch, but he continued. "I had a few…_girlfriends_…, and my only companions were Nappa and Raditz."

"Oh," Bulma pulled up her legs towards her chest and hugged them, making her short, denim shorts ride up enough for Vegeta to see her full legs. "Did you love them?"

"Love who?" he asked, making a disgusted face at her.

"Your girlfriends," she replied, resting her cheek on her knees.

"No," he growled, looking away. "Love is a weakness, something easily taken, given, and broken. I don't need something like that in my life."

Bulma looked at him, feeling sorry for him. _Love, in his eyes, is just something that could be used against him. He doesn't want to have something to loose…_

"What about you?" Vegeta asked, surprising both himself and her. "Do you love that man…? What was his name again…?"

"Yamcha," Bulma answered, swallowing. She looked at her dirty feet. "No. I thought we loved each other, but…we aren't together anymore."

Bulma remembered what she had seen yesterday. She was visiting Yamcha as a surprise, but she found him with another woman in his arms.

_ He was a jerk anyway…_She reminded herself.

_So…the pathetic weakling isn't with the woman? Hmm…_

Vegeta smirked and looked at the sky, "He was too pathetic and weak anyway. Let the lowlifes have him."

Bulma smiled at him, "Thanks, Vegeta. I never knew you could cheer me up."

"Well, don't get used to it, Woman. This is a one-time thing," he replied, glaring at her.

"I know, Vegeta. I know," her smiled broadened.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

_This woman…How did I become so soft? Why did I cheer her up?_

"Oh, look!" Bulma gasped.

He followed her gaze to a floating light. It was tiny, something Vegeta could crush when even being gentle.

_ What is this? Some sort of Earth thing…?_

Bulma giggled, looking at Vegeta's confused and shocked face.

"What's so funny, Woman?" Vegeta roared, putting his fists on his sides.

"Vegeta, don't tell me you've never seen a firefly before!" she put her hand up to her mouth to try and suppress the giggles.

"Firefly…?" he questioned her, arching an eyebrow.

Bulma, in one swift movement, caught the firefly with her hands. She scooted even closer to Vegeta, opening her hand slightly, "Look."

Vegeta looked down at the tiny bug that was lighting Bulma's petite hands, "What do they do?"

"Nothing really," Bulma replied, shaking her head, but not looking away from the firefly.

"So their existence is pointless?" Vegeta asked, feeling he was wasting his time with this woman and the bug.

"Nothing is pointless, Vegeta," Bulma whispered. "Children love fireflies. They catch them and put them in a jar full of grass and twigs. Then they cover the top of the jar with plastic wrap and poke holes in the plastic, allowing the fireflies to breathe. After one night in the house, they set them free and catch new ones to spend the night."

"Let me guess. You were one of those children," Vegeta looked at Bulma's blue eyes.

"Yeah," she croaked. "It was fun," she forced a laugh.

"What's wrong, Woman?" Vegeta could sense Bulma was feeling something besides joy. Resentment?

"I don't like remembering my childhood. It was a lonely one," she replied, watching the firefly leave her hands.

_Heh, the woman doesn't know what loneliness is…_

"But I can't complain," Bulma wiped her eyes with the back of her finger. "I was rich, and I had everything a girl could ever want."

She smiled up at him, and Vegeta felt something he hadn't felt before. He felt as if he understood. He smirked at the woman.

_Unbelievable…This woman…_

"Vegeta…do you ever feel…nevermind," Bulma looked down at the grass, shaking her head.

"Do I ever feel…?" Vegeta repeated her question, wanting her to finish it.

She shrugged, looking at the sky, "Lonely?" She looked into his coal eyes.

"Loneliness is strength. In the end, I am the only person I need to take care of. I don't need anyone else. I won't have anyone else if I am dead, so I feel loneliness, Woman. I am not ashamed of it, and I do not wish for companionship. Such feelings of love and friendship are weaknesses. When you are the only one, you have nothing to loose, but yourself," Vegeta replied, looking at the sky.

"So love is a weakness?" she asked him.

"Yes, Woman. It is," he looked at her.

"What about family?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Family is a choice. You either choose to make one or choose to never have one. If Vegetasai was still a planet, my life would be much more revolved around having an heir, but there is another duty besides producing more Saiyans. I have to beat Kakarot and take my place as the strongest!"

"I see…" Bulma trailed off, looking at the ground. For some reason, she felt disappointed. "Well…how do you plan on producing an heir? Most of the women on this planet are weak."

"Don't flatter your race. All humans are weak. I will simply have to find one that is like a Saiyan in some ways."

"What ways?" Bulma asked, wondering what turned Vegeta on. He seemed too dense to allow a woman breach his control.

"Why should I tell you how a Saiyan woman acts?" Vegeta found amusement in her curiosity.

_Could the woman be truly curious? Or is there another reason for her questioning…?_

"I'm curious," she stated the obvious.

Vegeta smirked, "Well, they are strong, physically and mentally. Most are proud and stubborn, but they will still listen to their husbands and mates. Our race frowns at those who cheat, but it isn't uncommon for a woman to have multiple mates…Of course, _my _mate will have me only. I stick by my race's beliefs."

"That sounds…um…interesting?" Bulma didn't know what to think of Saiyan women. They seemed unearthly, but that was what they were.

"You actually fit some of those qualities, Woman," Vegeta slyly added, smirking at the attractive vixen beside him.

"Oh, really?" her eyelids lowered as she leaned forward. She had gotten Vegeta's hint. "What traits do I have?"

Vegeta tried to not look at the woman's…curves. He looked at her eyes with a grin on his face, "Well, Woman, you are quite the stubborn one, _and_ you are proud. You are the only one who holds a partial chance at verbally sparing with me."

"Ah, but I am not strong, physically," she batted her eyelashes as he slid his arms around her small waist, pulling her into his rock-hard chest.

"I can make an exception…" Vegeta murmured before crushing his lips to hers…

...

…brought his lips to hers. He didn't bother going easy; he went straight to passion. Bulma moaned from the feeling his tongue and lips were giving her, making Vegeta smirk. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and began to bite his bottom lip, teasing him. This made a noise, sounding like a growl and a moan at the same time, come from his lips.

_This woman…_

_...  
><em>

Bulma snaked her arms around his thick neck, making Vegeta come back to beautiful reality, as their tongues danced together. Vegeta liked her body against his. They were the complete opposite structures, but they fit perfectly together. They split to breathe, and Vegeta thought Bulma looked like she was glowing. She was tiny in his hands, but he liked it that way.

_Like a firefly…_Vegeta thought before crushing his lips to hers once again.


End file.
